honeymoon
by lesleytonyb
Summary: good things come to those who wait. A cute little kakavege week one shot, its a lil bit smutty, hope you all enjoy it xlxl


Honeymoon

Finally, they arrived at the hotel, it was beautiful, set on a cliff side, above an isolated beach far away from the hustle and bustle of the town, palm trees swaying in the warm breeze, the hotel was named paradise, and Goku could see why, it was picture perfect in every way.

He pointed his video camera at the huge white building that would be their home for the next two weeks, then turned to look behind him and grin, pointing his camera at the small man grumbling his way up the narrow staircase leading to the front of the hotel

"And here comes the most beautiful thing in all the Seychelles, how about a smile hubby?" he called to Vegeta

"Fuck you," was the harsh response he received, as Vegeta pushed his way passed his new husband

"Come on Veg cheer up, this is supposed to be our honeymoon, you're meant to be happy," Goku chimed, climbing the stairs behind his love, filming his back and pulling their small suitcase along behind him

"I'll be happy when your naked, on your back, with your legs open," Vegeta called back with a dark chuckle. Goku blushed, even though there was no one around to hear, and quickly shut the camera down

"Veg, you ruined my video, can't show _that_ to the grandkids can I," he grumbled

"Well I can hardly help it can I? you've made me fly half way round the world on an aeroplane for 9 hours when you could have just transmitted us here in a second, we've had to bring that stupid suitcase when you could have just put all our stuff in a capsule in my pocket, and worst of all you've been filming almost the whole time, excuse me if I'm a little pissed off Kakarot but this is not how I envisioned the start of my honeymoon," Vegeta ranted, still stomping his way up the stairs. Goku couldn't help but smile, as grumpy as he is, he loved Vegeta so much.

"I just wanted to do things properly is all… So how did you envision it?" he asked

"Well…" Vegeta stopped walking and looked wistfully out over the golden beach, the pink evening sun giving his face a pretty glow, he spoke softly

"I always pictured it would be… you…. naked on your back with your legs open,"

"Oh Veg," Goku slapped him playfully on the arm "I thought you was gonna say something deep and meaningful," he sighed and shook his head, moving to the top of the stairs.

"That was meaningful, that's what I've been looking forward too the most on this whole pointless trip," Vegeta muttered angrily to himself, following behind his annoying partner.

"Hello," Goku says cheerily to the lady behind the reception desk "I've got the honeymoon suite booked, my names Goku Son," He told her

"Ah hello Mr Son, we've been expecting you, and where is Mrs Son?" she asked with a huge grin, looking around for the lucky lady who got to marry the hunk of a man standing in front of her. All she could see was a smaller and extremely attractive, if not a little grumpy looking guy barging his way through the door, she wondered if he was single

"Errrr, actually that is Mrs Son, except he is Mr Son as well, we are both Mr Son now," Goku explained awkwardly pointing to Vegeta

"Oh!... I see. I do apologise," the lady stuttered just as awkwardly

"It's fine lady, were used to it, just give us the room key," Vegeta snapped impatiently. He felt as though he had been waiting forever to consummate this marriage and in that moment all he could think about was laying his husband down and fucking him senseless, I mean that's what a honeymoon is about right? He had had to watch his beautiful guy walk around in a pure white tailored suit at their wedding looking like a million bucks, he wanted to take him right there in the registry office, as soon as Goku had walked down that isle Vegeta's mouth was watering, he looked like the stuff dreams were made of. Then he had to dance with him in front of everyone, his muscular body pressed against his own, swaying to the slow beat. Vegeta had spent their entire first dance, staring deep into Goku's eyes thinking about how good he would look with a cock shoved down his throat, and my god he would look stunning.

Once the wedding and the after party were finally over, Vegeta thought the time had come, now he could fuck his husband, he was wrong. In stead he had to endure a nine-hour plane ride, their thighs pressed up against each other's in the confined space, their shoulders brushing together every time they moved, but not being able to actually touch him was torture.

By this time, Vegeta was a mass of pure desire and there is nothing that could stop him making love to Goku.

He marched toward the elevator, room key in hand, praying that he could make it to the room before he pounced. The lift door slid open and he moved to walk in before realising that Goku was not beside him, he turned sharply to see Goku standing a little way back down the corridor, his head tilted to the side

"What are you doing now? come on baby please hurry up," he sighed

"What's that noise?" Goku asked looking around questioningly

"I can't hear anything," Vegeta snapped

"It sounds like an animal crying," he said turning in the direction of the soft sound

"I'll be crying in a minute," Vegeta grumbles, following behind, watching the sway of Goku's perfect hips. They walked out onto a little roof terrace with a fancy fence around the edge

"Look, it's a dog," Goku exclaimed rushing towards the poor animal who had somehow got its paw stuck through a small hole in the fence. Goku knelt at the scared creatures side

"It's ok boy, we will get you out," He pulls gently on the paw, only making the dog cry louder

"Opps sorry, how did you even get yourself stuck like that you silly boy," He talks soothingly to the animal

"Lets just go and tell someone else to deal with this Kakarot, he is obviously stuck maybe they can call the fire department, come on let's go, please," Vegeta begged growing more and more impatient

"Veg, I can't just leave him here," Goku's sad eyes blinked up at the man he loved, there is no way Vegeta could disagree with him, he looked so cute.

"ok fine, I'll just smash the whole fence down then," Vegeta said ready to punch the whole thing down to free the dog.

"No, we can't smash things on our first day here. What we need is something slimy, something to make his paw slide out of the hole easier, something that will make the hole all wet and slippy, like some jelly or something, do you have anything like that Veg?" Goku asks, Vegeta sighs before reluctantly answering

"Yes, Kakarot I have something exactly like that, but I'm not using it on a dog's paw, I need it for something else,"

"Please Veg, I can't leave him here,"

"Fine, just fucking fine, take it," He ranted rummaging through his bag and handing Goku a tube of lube

"Oh, I see. We will find something else to use for us, don't worry," Goku assures him pouring the silky liquid onto the dog's paw

"I'm not worried, its you who should be worried coz if we don't find anything else I'm going in dry,". Goku flinches slightly at Vegeta's words

"We'll find something," He said again, reassuring himself as much as Vegeta. finally, after a whole tube of lube and a lot of gentle pulling, the dogs paw came free with a wet pop. His little tail wagged and Goku's face lit up with happiness

"There you go boy, now don't go getting yourself stuck anywhere else ok," he told the dog whilst petting its head softly. Vegeta smiled despite his burning lust, this is why he fell in love with this man, he was so caring and gentle

"Now can we fuck?" Vegeta asked in a desperate tone.

"Now you can do whatever you want with me, Mr Son," Goku said sensually, kissing Vegeta's lips as he passed on his way to the elevator,

"let's get this bag up to our room and then I'll go find some lube ok, I wanna be able to walk a little bit by the morning,"

The honeymoon suite was large and luxurious, all decorated in white and soft pink, Vegeta smiled, he had always been fond of the colour pink, much as he didn't admit it to anyone, apart from Goku, they told each other everything

"Hey, Veg, it's your favourite colour, anyone would think this place was made for us," He declared throwing open the veranda doors and gasping at the beautiful view below

"Wow it's so pretty,"

"Yes, yes, its wonderful, but let's not get distracted baby, I need you," Vegeta whispered, wrapping his arms around Goku's waist and kissing his back, as that's all he could reach. Goku bit his lip, Vegeta always made him feel like the most desirable man in the world, the other Saiyan could never seem to get enough of him, it was very flattering.

"Ok, ok, lemme go find some lube, there's gotta be something in the kitchen we can use, you wait here,"

"Screw that, I'm coming with you, can't have you getting distracted again," Vegeta said walking towards the door

"Veg, why do you think we have two beds in here?" Goku asked noticing the two queen-sized beds in the room,

"Well, they must have spoke to you on the phone when you booked right?"

"yeah…... a few times," Goku answered confused

"Right, so they know how fucking annoying you are. They gave us that bed in case you piss me off," Vegeta laughed at his own joke. Goku just rolled his eyes, he was more than used to Vegeta's mean jokes, they didn't bother him, if anything they were kinda cute.

The kitchen was well stocked with delicious fruit and all sorts of sweet food, they got the distinct feeling they wasn't supposed to be in there but they both ignored it

"I got some vegetable oil," Goku said with a smile

"Oh great, I bet that will taste amazing," Vegeta snided folding his arms angrily

"Honey?"

"What now?"

"No, I mean I have some honey, will that taste better?"

"Oh, I see, yes, honey will suffice, now can we go _please,_ "

Walking back past reception hand in hand Vegeta was fighting to keep his feet moving at a regular pace, he wanted to run up the stairs throw Goku on the bed and do all manner of disgusting things to him.

"I'm sorry sir, your reservation is for tomorrow, not tonight," the receptionist told the elderly man standing at the desk

"No, it should be for tonight," He insisted

"I'm sorry all of our rooms are booked tonight, you have a room for tomorrow night," She explained again

"So where will me and my wife stay tonight? She is very elderly and unwell, please you must have a room," The old man asked with tears in his eyes. Vegeta felt Goku's steps slowing

"No," he growled

"Veg, his wife is unwell," Goku whispered, stopping walking all together

"I don't care, they are not staying in the other bed, I refuse, I want to fuck you, how can I do that with an old couple in the room,"

"Oh, where's your sense of spontaneity, we will go somewhere else, I'm sure there is a beautiful secluded island or something round here, it would be super romantic, please Veg, otherwise I'm gonna be worrying about them all night,"

"For gods sake, you are too nice for your own good," Vegeta snapped

"Is that a yes,"

"I don't see that I have much of a choice, but you owe me big time"

"I will literally do whatever you want. Thanks baby you are the best," Goku said kissing Vegeta's cheek and rushing over to tell the old man the good news before Vegeta changed his mind. Vegeta watched with his arms folded as both the man and the receptionist thanked Goku from the bottom of their hearts, as much as he hated the situation, Vegeta couldn't help a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, he really had married the kindest most selfless man in the world. He knew everyone said that shit about their own husbands, but he was the only one who was right.

The old man went happily to get his wife and take her to their room

"Make yourselves at home, we won't be back till real late," Goku told him and came back to Vegeta with a massive grin

"Right, where were we?" he questioned

"I believe I was about to rip your clothes off and fuck you right here on the ground," Vegeta said with his trademark smirk

"soon baby, good things come to those who wait," Goku says tapping the tip of Vegeta's nose and wondering where he could take his husband now. He hated to see his Vegeta so wound up and horny, he wanted to fuck too, he really did, he just couldn't ignore people or creatures in need

"Well I'll be expecting the best sex I've ever had then coz I feel as though I've been waiting forever,"

The two men made their way back down the narrow stairs, not really knowing where they were headed, just looking for a quiet and lonely place where they could be together.

"There's a swimming pool over there, all the lights are off, you ever fucked in a pool before Vegeta," Goku asked opening the little gate and making his way across the short well-kept grass to the pool. There were deck chairs lined up all around and huge lights on both sides of the water, but then the place was deserted, perfect, no one would see them there.

"No, but I'm about to," Vegeta answered in a growl before throwing himself at his husband knocking them both into the warm water. Their mouths met, and they kissed hungrily, Vegeta letting an almost silent sigh out as he finally got to feel the soft lips of his lover with his own, he couldn't wait another second, he needed Goku more than life.

Grabbing a fistful of fabric and pulling hard was all it took to have the taller man naked from the waist down, panting with need and quietly begging for Vegeta to take him. he wasn't quite as desperate as he appeared, but he liked to put on a good show for Vegeta, he knew how much the prince loved to hear him beg.

In next to no time Vegeta had pulled his dick out the front of his jeans and was getting ready to sink it into Goku, the water making the honey unnecessary.

"I love you kakarot," He moaned as the head of his cock popped inside his lover's tight ass.

Goku didn't get the chance to answer, in a heartbeat the lights around the pool burst to life, illuminating the dark water, making them visible to anyone who was around.

"Ladies, who's ready for the evening water aerobics class," is all Goku heard before instant transmitting his nearly naked self, and his now completely desperate husband down to the beach below.

Vegeta just looked at him and whimpered, it was the sweetest sound Goku had ever heard, needy and desperate. There were very few people on the beach at this time in the evening, luckily no one had noticed the two men suddenly appear, but this still wasn't the right place for sex.

Goku looked around, there must be somewhere, he was beginning to feel like the worst husband in the world already, Vegeta needed him bad. To his right there was a cliff, palm trees growing up the side and on top, surely no one would have climbed up there this late, it could be dangerous for a human.

He grabbed Vegeta's wrist and after checking no one was watching he flew up to the top of the cliff, pulling Vegeta along with him. there was no one up there, they were totally alone, thank the stars.

"Sorry baby, I'm all yours now," He told Vegeta softly. Vegeta didn't answer, all the urgency from before seemed to have washed away and been replaced with a gentleness that was uncharacteristic to Vegeta. Goku was laid in the long grass, his dripping wet shirt removed carefully and discarded, every inch of his body kissed. Before long he was shivering with need, Vegeta lavishing attention onto every piece of him was enough to reduce him to a moaning mess.

"Vegeta, please," he called and this time his begging was completely genuine, he needed his husband. He needed to make love to him. he needed to feel him inside of him. Vegeta removed his own wet clothes and threw them to the side along with Goku's

"Please," Goku whispered again, and soon felt Vegeta's honey slickened fingers pressing into him, getting him ready. Vegeta could be romantic if he wanted to be, and Goku lapped it up. Vegeta slowly moved his fingers back and forth, chuckling every time he touched Goku's sweet spot and his body jolted with a shockwave of pleasure.

"You are so beautiful, I'm so proud to call you my husband," Vegeta whispered to Goku, making him smile even if he couldn't find the breath to answer through his panting and moaning. Vegeta's fingers felt so good, his lips pressing into Goku's neck repeatedly bringing him closer to heaven with each gentle thrust.

"Vegeta," Goku heard himself calling over and over, the others name was the most beautiful word in the world, he wanted to say it forever. It's the only name he ever wanted to moan, the only man he could ever love, his perfect husband, forever his.

When Vegeta finally inched his dick inside of his lover it was like nothing he had ever felt before, it was perfect in every way. The palm trees surrounding them and the aromatic flowers that grew on the cliff top making the air around them warm and fragrant. The sound of the sea lapping at the cliff below, gentle and soft, the dark sky twinkling with the light of a thousand stars. It was all very beautiful, but none of it compared to Goku's face. Goku's face was by far the loveliest thing in the Seychelles that night, Vegeta couldn't force his eyes away from his husband. His black eyes shone brighter than any star, his muffled moans the sweetest music ever played, the taste of his sweat slickened skin more wonderful that any dish ever made by the finest chefs in the universe. This man was perfect, and he was his, to have and to hold, forever.


End file.
